


Torturing in the name of love?

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger reader - Freeform, Dating Bucky, F/M, I'm Sorry, Torture, obsessed Ward, she's also Coulson's daughter, shitty ending, tortuing so they can fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non request: Hey, I was wondering if you could do an imagine where reader is Coulson's daughter and Ward has fallen in love with her but the reader is in a relationship with Bucky, so Ward kidnaps her and tries to torture her into liking him and Bucky, Couslon, Skye, and Hunter plan a rescue mission and try to save her? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturing in the name of love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the shitty ending

"Alright dad I'll see you soon, bye" I hung up the phone and continued to pack. I was going to spend a week with my dad Phil Coulson, yes thee Phil Coulson from the New York invasion. Since tomorrow was Father's Day I thought it would be amazing to spend it with him and his team.

"Do you have to go" Bucky asked, the shirt that was currently in my hand was gone and I was engulfed in a hug.

"Yes, I haven't seen my dad in months. Plus it's Father's Day tomorrow and I want to spend it with him" I tried to get out of his grasp.

"But I'm going to miss you so much" Bucky started to play with my hair.

"And I'm going to miss you too buck, I promise this week will go by fast. Now please help me pack" Bucky eventually pulled away and started helping me pack. Once I had everything we exited our room and walked into the living room where everyone was. "I'll see you guys next week." I started to hug everyone one at a time.

"Tell your dad I still don't forgive him for not telling us he was alive" Tony laughed dryly.

"Trust me he know, I bring it up every time I visit him because I'm still mad they didn't tell me until like a year later." I let go of Tony who looked shocked.

"They kept YOU in the dark about it ! ! ! That's fucked up, you're his daughter"

"Yeah well they said that because I was an official avenger that they didn't want me to tell you guys." I scoffed at the lame excuse they gave me.

"Well that's a horrible excuse, oh here" Steve pulled out my dads old trading card collection from his pocket. "Some of them have bloodstains so they're not in the best condition but I signed them for him"

"Oh my gosh, my dads going to freak out. Thanks Steve." I hugged Steve before going back to Bucky. "Bye guys" I waved before we exited the room.

"I didn't know they made these" Bucky took of the trading cards from my hand. "Ha look at this punk" Bucky started laughing.

"Don't laugh, my dad is the biggest fangirl when it comes to Steve" I got the card back as we stepped outside where the quinjet to take me to my dad was at.

"I bet he wishes you were dating him instead of me" Bucky sounded sad.

"You take that back James" he knew I was serious when I called him James. "First of all my dad absolutely loves you, do you not remember when you two first met last year? He was by your side the entire time. He actually asked if you were coming with me so he could get everything ready for you."

"I know I wish I was going too, stupid training" Bucky grumbled.

"I love you Bucky" I kissed him before I took my suitcase from his hands.

"I love you too y/n" he kissed me again before I started to walk towards the quinjet. I turned to look at Bucky one last time before I stepped inside and took off.

"Y/N ! ! ! !" My dads voice boomed as I stepped out. I didn't have time to react because soon he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "How's my little girl been, come the team has been anticipating your arrival." my dad got my suitcase as we started to walk towards the facility. "Guys y/n is here" my dad shouted once we were inside.

"Oh my gosh y/n it's been so long ! ! !" Simmons was the first to greet me.

"I know I missed you" I hugged her before I started to hug everyone else.

"Where's Skye?" My dad asked as I hugged May.

"She's still trying to get information out of Ward" fitz sounded annoyed.

"Ward ? Wait I thought he was apart of your team" I looked around feeling completely out of the loop.

"You know when the whole hydra thing was exposed" my dad began recalling the whole thing about shield being compromised. "Well we discovered that Ward was apart of hydra" I honestly didn't see that coming, Ward was such a nice guy. I actually had a crush on him before I started dating Bucky.

"Wait is that why I never saw him those few times I came to visit?"

"Yup, he fooled all of us, I'm going to go tell Skye you're here. She was excited when she heard you were coming." My dad left and continued to talk to the team.

*Ward's pov*

"I'm telling you Skye, that's all I know. What else do you want from me" I didn't bother looking up at the girl that was interrogating me.

"Because I know you're lying ! ! ! Now-"

"Skye y/n just arrived, you can interrogate him later" Coulson voice came from the top of the stairs. Oh god y/n's here. The last time I saw her she still thought I was apart of her dads team. Although I was only apart of it to get information for Garrett I couldn't help but fall for her. She was something else and from the times we did spend together I got the impression she liked me back. Unfortunately I think those feelings have change because I betrayed her dad and the team.

"I'll be back" Skye got up and started to make her way upstairs. I need to come up with a way to see y/n again and tell her that although I did lie the team that my feeling for her were 100% real. I just hope she's here long enough to come up with a plan.

*time skip y/n*

"No we don't get free meals when we go out to dinner, Tony just pays" I answered Hunter's question as we all sat and ate dinner. It was my last day here and my dad wanted everyone to be together before I had to go.

"So you don't get free stuff like at-" fitz was interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"Hunter, May take my daughter and hide her NOW ! ! ! Ward has just escaped."

"How do you know" Hunter sounded surprised.

"I placed a chip on him before throwing him in the cell that notifies us if he escapes" my dad looked panicked. "Mack go down to his cell and see how he managed to escape. Seriously Hunter, May get my daughter out of here NOW ! !" The next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the room.

"We need to find a good hiding spot for her, you know how in love Ward was with her." I heard hunter talking to May and we were running around.

"Trust me I know, wait here" May pointed to a closet. "Hide in here" I stepped inside and they shut the door. Now I just had to make sure I didn't make a sound.

*ward's pov*

Where is she ! ! ! I stomped my way through the facility trying to find y/n. I fought off some of Coulson's agents as I looked around, that's when I spotted both hunter and May. They were guarding a room, y/n must be in there. I made no effort in being quiet, I just need to see y/n.

"Don't get any closer Ward" both hunter and May pulled out their guns. I charged towards them, dodging their bullets before I tackled hunter to the ground and knocked May off of her feet. I punched them until they were out cold before I opened the closet and smiled when I saw y/n face.

"Y/n" I was going to hug her but she ended up punching me in the face and pushed me to the ground.

"Stay away from me." She shouted as she ran away. Fine if she wants to play this game, I'll play. I ran after her and after a while I was able to cornered her.

"There's no where else to run"

"Stay away from me you psychopath" y/n yelled at me before spitting at my face. With one final look I punched her in the face, making her black out. I threw her over my shoulder and started to look for the exit so I could leave with her.

*Coulson's pov*

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER ! ! ! !" I yelled as I ran around the building. I spotted May and hunter lazily walking towards me. "Where's y/n ! ! !"

"I don't know, he knocked us out cold" hunter responded before the rest of the team showed up.

"Ward stole one of our quinjet's, he has y/n" Mack informed me as he showed me the security footage. "I'm sorry Coulson" my world came crumbling down. That monster has my daughter.

"Get in contact with stark and tell him we're heading their way, we need their help to get y/n" I looked at the screen again and watched as ward carried my daughters body into the quinjet and flying away. Bucky is not going to be happy.

*Bucky's pov*

"Just admit it punk, I won ! Stop being such a sore loser" I teased Steve as we left the gym.

"Whatever jerk, I let you win" Steve sounded annoyed. "Are you excited y/n is coming back tomorrow"

"You're joking right? Of course I am, I miss her so much I-"

"Good you're here, we need your help" Tony's voice interrupted us as we walked into the living room. I looked around and noticed a handful of people I didn't know and in the center was y/n dad.

"What's wrong? Where's y/n?" I noticed everyone tense up. "Where's my girlfriend?" I asked again.

"Listen winter, there is no easy way to say this to you but someone took her" stark broke the news.

"Who took her ! ! !" I yelled. This isn't happening, y/n is everything to me. Who would take her from me, just then someone's face popped up on Tony's screen.

"Hello everyone I'm Grant Ward and I believe you're looking for this beauty, say hello y/n" the guy on the screen pointed the camera towards a beat up y/n. My y/n. "Coulson I knew you would be with the avengers that's why I hacked their security. I just wanted to let you know that you'll never see y/n again. We're in love and she doesn't want to come back to you"

"Dad ! ! ! Bucky, please don't listen to him" I watched y/n sobbing on screen.

"Stop saying that ! ! ! You don't love him, you love me." I watched as he punched y/n. "We have to go now" he said before the screen went black.

"Bucky . . ." Steve's voice sounded wary. "Bucky" Steve repeated causing me to turn around and face y/n's dad.

"Let's find that son of a bitch" my blood was boiling as I made my way towards the team.

"Alright let's get started" Tony pulled out his tablet and started to track where the source of the video came from.

"We'll find her buck, don't worry" I felt Steve's hand on my shoulder as we started to come up with a plan of attack.

*time skip y/n pov*

It's been three days since Ward took me hostage and began to torture me in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. I have cuts all over my body from what he like to call it 'tough love'. "If he loved you so much why hasn't he shown up to save you y/n. Face it, Bucky doesn't love you." Ward chuckled as he stuck a needle inside my fingernail.

"No matter how much you torture me into trying to love. I will never stop loving Bucky. He's the love of my life, not you" I winced at the last part as he stuck another needle in my fingernail.

"Wrong answer y/n" just as he was about to stick another needle I heard the door being broken downstairs.

"Y/N" Skye's voice echoed inside the house.

"Skye ! ! !" I shouted before Ward slapped me across my face.

"Shut up" Ward yelled.

"Guys she's upstairs" I heard Skye's voice and soon I heard footsteps.

"Get away from my daughter ! ! !" My dad, hunter and Skye all pointed their guns at Ward. But ward picked me up and held me against his chest.

"You kill me, you also kill her" that's when I noticed Bucky's running towards us. Shocked with winter soldier coming towards him, wards gripped loosened and I was able to break free. My dad, hunter and Bucky charged after Ward as Skye helped me up and carefully removed the needles from my fingernails.

"I got you y/n, you're safe" I hugged her like my life depended on it.

"Doll?" Bucky's voice sounded weak. I turned and watched as my dad and hunter had Ward pinned down on the ground. There was so much pain in Bucky's eyes as he took in my appearance. Bucky turned around and kicked Ward in the face before my dad and hunter dragged him out of the room.

"I'm going to go see if they are going to need any help" Skye get me go and walked out of the room, leaving me with Bucky.

"Come here" I could barely hear Bucky before I ran into his arms. "I love you so much y/n" I began to sob against his chest.

"I love you too buck" I hugged him tighter.

"Let's get you back home so we can treat these horrible cuts" he let go of me as he went over some of the cuts on my body.

"Ow" I winced as his hand went over a fresh cut.

"I'm sorry" Bucky apologized. "Let's get out of here" we started to make our way out of the room and soon out of the house. I noticed my dad, Skye and hunter already waiting for us.

"Where's-"

"Don't worry about it sweetie, let's just take you back to stark towers" we started to walk towards the quinjet when I remembered something.

"Dad wait, do you think we can stop by the shied base, I forgot to give you your trading cards that Steve signed for you"

"HE SIGNED THEM" my dad shouted.

"Oh god he's going to start fangirling again" I said under my breath before Bucky laced his fingers with mine as we stepped inside the quinjet and already dreading the flight back.


End file.
